彼はメイド様! Kare wa maid sama!
by Antifashion19
Summary: Ella tenía un secreto del que nadie se debía enterar. Seria, fría e indiferente, creyó que su secreto se salvaría hasta la eternidad; sin embargo la llegada de aquella chica no le ayudara en nada.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, sí, sé que tengo otras tantas historias abandonadas por ahí, lo siento. Pero está loca idea nació por _**Viry Mc'**_ a quien le conteste un mensaje que me mando hace un mes. Soy medio bruta para eso del facebook. En fin, me pidió un one shot para su cumple años, me halago que me lo pidiera…no creo ser tan guay. Así que me puse a pensar que historia podría hacer, y surgió esta loca idea.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic.<p>

**Título: **Kare wa maid-sama! 彼はメイド様! ¡Él es una criada!  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Romance | Humor.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. ¿Yaoi? ¿Yuri?  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Edición: **Domingo 17 de Marzo del 2013.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
><strong>¿Podría decirse que es yaoi, o que es yuri?

Esta historia está dedicada a _**Viry Mc'**_ también conocida como _**DarkHina97**_ en  
>Espero que te la hayas pasado super en tu cumpleaños, que te hayan dado muchos regalos y que sigas cumpliendo muchos más…Obvio, sin que se te noten.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo. <strong>**La hermosa chica de los ojos negros**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La observó en silencio durante unos instantes, alzó las cejas y al final torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto para después irse alejando de ella; con desgana, siguió examinándola hasta sentarse con las piernas abiertas en el pequeño sofá en donde se encontraba tomando su descanso. Estaba pensativa y bastante disgustada por el _"favor"_ que su tío le estaba pidiendo. Chasqueó la lengua molesta, y le lanzó una mirada amenazante al hombre de cabellera azabache que le sonreía gustosamente, mientras este seguía sujetando los hombros de la otra chica quien no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos.

Trató de intimidarlo pero no consiguió nada más que una simple y aun más molesta risa, que significaba que la había ignorado por completo. Gruñó levemente; aquel hombre la estaba sacando de quicio, y para rematar, aquella chica no hacía más que enfadarlo por su estúpido comportamiento.

Le parecía muy infantil.

—Ni en joda —se echó hacia atrás, cruzándose de piernas y brazos con el mismo aire amenazante de antes—. Yo no estoy aquí para cuidar de crías.  
>—¿Por qué no, sobrinita? —aquel hombre preguntó irónicamente, para después inflar sus mofletes y pestañar coquetamente—, si Hinata-chan necesita alguien que la oriente…nada más.<br>—Porque yo no soy niñera de nadie —exclamó aun más enojada—. Y lo más probable es que seas una molestia —le habló a la joven que la miraba apenada—, me miras como si fuera a comerte.  
>—Sobrina, si hasta yo te tengo miedo. Las jovencitas como tú, deben ser gráciles y elegantes —taconeó el piso rápidamente—, y sin el vocabulario que tienes. ¡¿<em>"Ni en joda"<em>?! ¿qué dirán tus padres de mí?  
>—Que eres un puto enfermo… —lo señaló acusadoramente desde el otro lado de aquella habitación, mientras fruncía el entrecejo—. ¡¿Recuerdas que por tu culpa tengo que trabajar?! —se levantó rápidamente e indicó la sensual ropa de maid que llevaba puesta—, así que no me vengas con lo de ser una <em>"chica grácil y elegante"<em>.

Sin embargo, su tío le miró detenidamente y se acercó a ella para sujetarla de las mejillas, dándole así un rápido beso en una de estas, ante la mirada atónita de la otra joven. Vio como los ojos de su sobrina se contrariaron y como su hermoso rostro se deformó en una expresión de terror, rabia, y ganas se asesinarlo.

—¡Adiós! —se alejó rápidamente de ella, para evitar ser golpeado por esta misma cuando reaccionara del shock—. Sobrinita, trata bien a Hinata-chan… está bajo tu cuidado.  
>—¡Maldito enfermo! —gritó a todo pulmón, limpiándose rápidamente la mejilla con su mano enguantada—. ¡Hijo de put…!<p>

Pero guardó silencio al contemplar la reacción de Hinata que le veía con los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada descolgada, incapaz de articular palabra; meditó unos instantes, antes de hacerle señas con la mano derecha para que así aquella chica se acercara a ella.

—Anda, acércate… rápido que no tengo todo el tiempo —taconeó el piso, frustrada ante su lentitud—. ¿Eres retrasada? ¡No voy a morderte!  
>—L-lo siento —Hinata no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia el suelo, mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos ante la hermosa e impetuosa presencia de la joven que la llamaba—. Y-yo lamento molestarla…<p>

No obstante, al tratar de acercarse lo más rápido que podía, resbaló y cayó de cara al suelo; se quedo inmóvil, a la vez que sus ojos blanquecinos se inundaban de lágrimas ante la mirada de desprecio que aquella joven azabache le lanzaba. Se hizo más pequeña mientras trataba de levantarse velozmente.

—L-lo siento…  
>—Eres algo patética, ¿no? —la otra chica la interrumpió para darle una de sus manos y así ayudarla a reincorporarse, pero inmediatamente la retiró al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Debes saber que el uniforme consta de estas zapatillas —señaló las que llevaba puestas—, así que debes aprender a caminar con ellas, porque nadie va a estar detrás de ti como si fueses una niña pequeña, para evitar que te caigas de culo.<p>

Hinata limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos, se levantó como pudo y asintió rápidamente; se acercó a ella y esperó en silencio las instrucciones que le daría, pero aquella joven se quedó en silencio, masajeándose la sien y contando en voz baja.

—Primero, debes recibir a nuestros clientes con una gran sonrisa —le explicó seriamente, forzando una sonrisa que a Hinata le dio miedo. Se inclinó levemente—, y decirles: _"Bienvenido amo"_. Son algo estúpidos y suspiraran como idiotas… Vamos, muéstrame.  
>—B-bien… b-bienvenido —torció los labios a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos. Se inclinó hasta abajo, tanto que su cabellera se arrastraba por el suelo—, ¡a-amor!<br>—¿Amor? Es amo, amo —intentó acercarse a Hinata, pero esta se levantó rápidamente golpeándola en la mandíbula con su cabeza —¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Eres tan idiota o te haces?!

Se masajeó el mentón y le dirigió una mirada amenazante, tratando de intimidarla o que claudicara de ser mesera en aquel café de Maids; respiró profundamente al darse cuenta que Hinata no dimitiría. Avanzó hacia la zona de mesas para así comenzar el entrenamiento de verdad, bajo la burlona sonrisa de su tío quien les miraba a escondidas.

.

.

Supuso que al ver la torpeza que Hinata desbordaba, enseñarle a dar un buen servicio a sus clientes no sería nada fácil; pero no podía demostrarle a aquel hombre, el que se hacía llamar su tío, que no podría cumplir con tal labor. Se mordió el dedo pulgar tratando de contener su frustración, inhaló profundamente a la vez que le pedía a Izanagi, a Izanami o a buda, que la tierra se abriera y se tragara a aquel sujeto.

Se carcajeó mentalmente al imaginar tal escena, pero el ruido que hicieron unos platos al caer, la despertaron de su embelesamiento. Inhaló y exhaló de nueva cuenta, intentando que la vena de su sien no resaltara.

—Aquellos platos y tazas que rompas —trató de serenarse un poco, ante la mirada curiosa de todos los clientes que se encontraban en aquel lugar—, se descontaran de tu salario. No seas tan torpe y trata de no destrozar todo lo que tus inútiles manos toquen.

Hinata asintió levemente, con las manos temblorosas, sintiendo la mirada de las demás empleadas que murmuraban entre sí.

—¡_Emperatriz_! —la llamó una de las meseras, de cabellera y ojos rojos; esta, las miraba seriamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes—, tal vez la nueva no sería tan torpe si no sintiera que la matarás cada vez que comete un pequeño error, deja de lanzar tu veneno que intoxicas a todos.  
>—Podrías cerrar tu boca, Karin —la joven de cabellera azabache miró de mala gana a la nombrada, frunció el ceño y le hizo de señas a Hinata para que recogiera lo que había roto—, o bien, podrías enseñarle tú y dejar de joderme…<p>

Pero se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso ruido que hicieron otros platos al caer. Rodó los ojos, molesta de que Hinata no dejara de romper todo lo que tocara; regresó su vista hacia aquel hombre que le miraba burlándose de ella. Apretó los puños, e inhaló de nueva cuenta, profunda y pausadamente, esperando que aquel día terminara.

.

.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que Hinata había mejorado un poco durante todo el día de entrenamiento. Se dio cuenta que ella aún seguía siendo inevitablemente torpe y tímida, pero por alguna razón quería dar lo mejor de sí. Se asqueó sobremanera al darse cuenta de la nueva forma en la que pensaba, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando que aquellos extraños pensamientos desaparecieran.

Entonces, notó como Hinata la tomaba de la mano y le sonreía amablemente. Su corazón se aceleró un poco al contemplar los labios rosados de aquella joven; alejó instantáneamente su mano y la colocó en su pecho.

—¡Gracias…! —Hinata permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, parpadeó confundida y posó una de sus manos sobre su mentón—. Oh, aún no me ha dicho su nombre.  
>—¿M-mi nombre…? —carraspeó un poco, intentando recordar aquel nombre que por desgracia le había dado su tío. No le agradaba mucho al ver que su integridad corría peligro al ser pronunciado—, ¿mi nombre, eh?<p>

Hinata asintió una y otra vez, sin quitar la gran sonrisa de agradecimiento que se dibujaba en su rostro perfectamente blanco; parpadeó confundida de nueva cuenta, al no recibir la respuesta de su supuesta jefa. Mientras esta dirigía la vista hacia su jefe, quien parecía burlarse de ella. Intentó entender que sucedía. Hasta que la hermosa joven que aun permanecía frente a ella, sonrió con malicia antes de acercar sus labios hasta su oído derecho.

—Sa-su-ko —le murmuró a Hinata, y después mordió levemente su oreja ante la mirada atónita de esta, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Sasuko… recuérdalo bien, Hinata.

La joven azabache se alejó para caminar junto al jefe de ambas, quien movía la mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida. Todos los empleados del café fueron alejándose de aquel lugar para regresar a sus respectivos hogares. La Hyuuga sólo observó a Sasuko y a su jefe alejarse juntos en la misma dirección; sujetó ambas mejillas para tratar de controlar su vergüenza, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

—Sasuko-chan —analizó un momento—, su nombre es similar al de…

De pronto, observó como aquella joven chocaba levemente con un joven de cabellera rubia y piel bronceada; Sasuko parecía gritarle y darle una patada en el trasero para después seguir su camino junto a su tío. Mientras aquel chico le miraba embobado y con las mejillas rojas, sonriendo como tonto enamorado. Sin embargo, Hinata pareció reconocerlo, intento acercarse un poco pero vio que del otro lado de la acera la aguardaba un joven de cabellera castaña. Suspiró un poco y se acercó a él, esperando que este comprendiera porque estaba ahí.

.

.

Ambos llegaron en silencio al departamento que compartían. Ella caminó apresuradamente hacia su habitación y entró sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su tío.

Entonces, se quedó quieta frente al espejo que estaba a pocos metros de ella, viéndose de lleno en este y después, cerró los ojos para después volver a abrirlos y mirarse de nueva cuenta; con un movimiento suave de su mano retiró el cabello que le estorbaba en la cara, atorándolo detrás de su oreja. Fijó sus ojos negros en su rostro, en sus parpados y mejillas maquilladas tenuemente, y en sus labios pintados de rojo bermellón; observó sus hombros desnudos, su alargado cuello blanco… deteniendo su mirada sobre su cabello color azabache.

El silencio se prolongó un buen rato, hasta que después sonrió con malicia antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre su larga cabellera para después jalar de esta; se vio de nueva cuenta con los ojos llenos de vacío.

—Sa-su-ko —canturreó con voz sepulcral mientras sujetaba la peluca color azabache que tenía que usar. Pasó la otra mano sobre sus labios para recorrerse el lápiz labial—. ¡Estúpido Madara! ¡Estúpida Hyuuga!

Se detuvo un momento al recordar a la chica que tenía que entrenar por ordenes de su tío, rió perversamente al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía.

—Así que quieres ser una maid, ¿eh? —se quitó las pestañas y senos falsos que utilizaba—, ya encontré la manera de vengarme de ti, Madara… y también de ti, Hyuuga.

Agarró un gancho de ropa para colgar su vestimenta de maid y así no arrugarla, acomodó la peluca sobre un maniquí que permanecía sobre uno de sus burós, y guardó las pestañas y senos postizos en sus respectivos estuches; suspiró profundamente antes de entrar al baño para asearse. Estaba decidido, ambos se las pagarían… de una forma u otra utilizaría a la Hyuuga.

Después de todo, Madara y Hinata eran pareja; y él les demostraría que de Sasuke Uchiha… nadie, absolutamente nadie, se burlaría.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<br>**Hace años que no escribo nada, o hago las continuaciones de los fanfics que tengo publicados en esta página, pero es que esta vez si me he revelado al sistema, y no tengo internet. Pero pronto, debo estudiar para mi examen de admisión… ¡Be Happy!

Aun así he hecho esta historia para _**Viry Mc'**_ o también conocida como _**DarkHina97**_ en , así que les presento: _"¡Kare wa maid-sama!"_ que se traduce como (según Google Traductor) _"¡Él es la criada!"_, o algo así. Si es un error, les agradecería que me corrigieran.

En fin, ¿Qué es Kare wa maid-sama? Ni idea, pero supongo que será una historia de tan sólo 10 capítulos, espero, por mi bien. Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por su tiempo para leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

.  
><strong>Antifashion19©<br>**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
><em><strong>Eso es plagio<strong>_.


	2. Nota Importante

**Nota importante:**

He decidido volver a empezar. Sí, volveré a reescribir y editar todos mis fanfics, así que para eso he borrado todos los capítulos para volver a publicarlos.

Lo siento mucho si los he defraudado, la verdad es que cuando quería hacer los nuevos capítulos, simplemente ya no sabía de que iban, había perdido el hilo de la historia. Y no, no los dejaré abandonados (porque quiero a cada uno de mis fanfics), al contrario, empezaré otra vez para así poder traerles una historia bien escrita y que no se pierda en cada capítulo.

Por lo que no es necesario que vuelvan a dejarme reviews en un capítulo en el cual ya dejaron, no hago esto para aumentar la cantidad de comentarios. Lo único que les pido, de favor, es que vuelvan a leer el capítulo y que le den "follow" y/o "favorito" a esta historia.

Para los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean, al igual que sus reviews (en caso de que consideren esta historia muy buena para dejarlo).

Para los escritores que he agregado a mis favoritos y también sigo, hace tiempo había dejado de poner reviews ya que por lo regular no suelo sólo decir "conti pliz", si no que me gusta dar una crítica cuando se necesite; si hay un error o cosas por el estilo. Pero había dejado de comentar cuando a alguien no le pareció mis comentarios, así que comenzó a criticarme (y no tuve problema con eso), lo que me molestó es que hicieran tales comentarios en venganza. Por favor, si no les parece… no publiquen sus historias en esta o en otras páginas, ya que está implícito de que si alguien publica en internet, está a expensas de recibir no sólo comentarios buenos, también criticas y malos comentarios (así es la realidad). Uno debe agradecer las criticas (mientras no sean ofensivas) y tomar las recomendaciones que se dan para poder mejorar; agradezcan que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leer con detenimiento su historia.

Tampoco (para los que suelen criticar) se pasen toda la lectura en busca de errores, primero disfruten de ella (a menos que tales errores les impidan continuar). Y por último, si quieren dejar una crítica, traten de dejar recomendaciones para los autores, no sólo les tiren mi*rda y ya. Se les agradecerá mucho más.

Eso es todo por mi parte, por ahora. Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta nota. La he de quitar cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


End file.
